Too Late
by b4k4 ch4n
Summary: Oneshot. It never occured to Sheena that Zelos would leave her. Especially during that day at the Tower of Salvation. Who knew fate could be this cruel? She lost her chance. [Sheelos]


Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia. It'll be cool if I did but I don't.

Sheena closed her eyes tightly before the finishing move was made. Even without looking, she knew this battle was over. It really was quite sad actually to think of him betraying everyone.

He was an idiot…

Slowly opening her eyes, she looked towards where Zelos laid. He was hurt obviously, since they had just engaged in a battle. Of course, they won while Zelos lost and because he lost, he was hurt. Why couldn't there be two winners? Then again Raine did say nothing in life was that convenient.

Sheena took a few caution steps towards the rest of the group as they all went to Zelos' side. She couldn't summon enough courage to look directly at his face…to see the damage _she_ inflicted on him.

Zelos started laughing and without thinking, Sheena whipped her head to face him. He was hurt, covered with wounds and bruises. She winced and squeezed her arm with her left hand. How could Zelos be laughing at a time like this? He was hurt and yet he was laughing?. He truly is an Idiot Chosen…

Sheena couldn't hear anything but she knew Lloyd was saying something. What were they suppose to do now? Zelos had been with them during the journey to save both worlds. How could he just suddenly stab them in the back like that?

Waving the thoughts away, Sheena stared with a frown on her face. Should they still get help? Shaking her head, her frown darkened. Zelos was _never_ on their side. He was a spy since the very beginning. But…but…was that enough reason to leave him there bleeding? What was she thinking? Of course it was. He lied to them. Pretending to be…to be an _idiot_ while others suffered. He definitely deserved no help.

But….

Damn it, there was always that but. Sheena couldn't make up her mind. Zelos deserved to die and yet thinking about that made her head feel heavy.

Sure Zelos was an idiot. He did stupid things but that was what made him…him. He wouldn't be Zelos if he wasn't the stupid, idiotic, and perverted Chosen that she knew. Smiling softy, Sheena remembered all the times she had with Zelos; all the pleasant ones and the horrible ones. Taking a deep breath, she made up her mind.

She didn't want Zelos to die even though he betrayed them. Besides, everyone deserves a second change right? Calming herself down, she opened her mouth to speak what was on her mind until a voice spoke before her.

"I was kind of getting sick of living anyway."

Sheena froze in shock. Did she hear what she just heard? Sick of living? Is that even possible? He was the Chosen! He fooled around everyday! He was able to do anything he liked. Who didn't want to be the Chosen? Shaking her head furiously, she looked at Zelos' eyes to see if he was lying.

His eyes shone brilliantly and a small smile graced his lips. Sheena covered her face with her hand. She couldn't look at him anymore. Why was he smiling? Did he really want to die so much? He's still so selfish. That damn bastard. What about his sister Celes? How is she going to feel when she finds out her brother is dead? What about all the girls in town and his butler and…

What about her?

Sheena never really thought about how different life could be without Zelos around. The thought that he'll leave her never cross her mind even once. She always believed that he'll be somewhere close to her forever. Maybe she was the selfish one to think like that.

Without her knowledge, the group started walking away. Feeling a little shaky, she gave one last glance at the Chosen before whipping her head away and running after the group.

Sheena never realized the emotions she felt at that moment. That moment when she saw Zelos lying there, not moving in a small pool of blood. He really did leave her. Her mind still in a mess, she tried to sort out her feelings and thoughts. She needed to understand what was going on in her head.

When she found out the answer, it was already too late.

'That Idiot Chosen really left me,' she thought as she stepped onto the portal. Blinking rapidly, she stared one last time at Zelos. The warp portal glowed slightly and started transporting everyone to the next room as she continued to stare. When her last sight of Zelos vanished, she felt a stinging pain. She realized she lost the chance to tell him.

"Maybe I'm the idiot," she mumbled to herself as she felt her eyes getting blurry. "There's no such thing as forever." She forced herself to run after the group. Colette was wating for them but Zelos wouldn't leave Sheena's mind.

It's funny how you never realize how important something is until you lose it.

Sheena just wished she could have at least said goodbye to him.

- Fin -

A/N: Hey, thanks for reading. My first fanfic so it may not be very good. I always thought Sheena had hidden feelings for Zelos, but that's just me. I'm a Sheelos fan of course :D Tell me what you thought about it! Ciao!


End file.
